ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue 6 fiasco
The Blue 6 fiasco was a fascinating incident, in that a member's identity, his action and his words can cause so much chaos within the site. Timeline of Events The initial event of this fiasco was only 24 to 36 hours long. However, the effects was long lasting. * Blue 6 registered. * Gaining a large amount of points from an unknown source. * Signed onto Domination * Discreet take-down of ninjas on Domination that lasted for more then 12 hours, taking the then unknown pirate all the way up be within the top 10. * Kali and Outlaw, then operators of the Ninjas Domination operations, was notified of Blue 6's activity. * Outlaw took down Blue 6, putting a stop to his discreet operation. * Soon after, both Kali and Outlaw received a PM from Blue 6. The content of the PM seems to explain his motive, and his view regarding this war. Also, a challenge which concerns all the Ninjas, as seen by their gathering of forces. * The Ninjas created a thread, which dealt with who is Blue 6, what his stated missions was, and how to respond to this threat. * A "Blue 6 Secret" campaign was launched, using various ninjas signature to display messages which says they knew the secret of Blue 6. * Blue 6 remain a constant on Domination with his unpredictable actions and plans concerning it. Initial Event Blue 6 registered on to NaP, and almost straight away, had gathered huge sums of points from somewhere. It was believed the points came from the Overlord at the time; Rhod. Why he gave Blue 6 all those points was an unknown at the time. Using his million of points, Blue 6 began a silent operation on Domination. Using the Ninjas great numbers to his advantage, he took special care to attack only those that either registered but never returned and those who are rarely on. The ninjas great numbers help with the steady climb in position. This operation took over 12 hours, landing Blue 6 in the top 10 list and finally on the ninjas radar. Blue 6 attacked another ninja, who happened to come online and found the invasion, and promptly reported it to the ninjas Domination thread. Kali and Outlaw quickly identify the attacker, and put a stop on Blue 6. There was a small struggle between the three, until Blue 6 finally ceased his attacks. He was placed at the top end of the list by then. Within half a hour, Blue 6 had sent both Kali and Outlaw a PM, stating his own personal objective and mission: to fight a battle of time and resources. At that time, the Ninjas has significantly less points then the Pirates, and Blue 6 challenged that with his own points, asking "How long can you keep this fight up?". The Ninjas immediately launched into finding his identity, analysing his threat and possible solution. The Debate A debate arise on the possibility of Blue 6 threats, and finding it quite real, the ninjas start searching for a solution. Whatever their conclusion was, it wasn't a known matter. There was a great suspicion on who Blue 6 really was. From him getting all the points once he signed on to his know-how on Domination right away, many believe Blue 6 isn't actually a new member, but rather, an old member under a new name. The Ninjas first idea was that Blue 6 was simply FlameOut, whom had deleted her account not long beforehand. That was later discarded when Kali found FlameOut on MSN and found out the truth. Blue 6 and C-4 About a day after Blue 6 and his operation, a new member joined the Pirates; C-4. Immediately, the two pirates first joined up, then proceed to argue with each other. C-4 contacted Kali and apologized for Blue 6's rather cruel tactic. Both Blue 6 and C-4 continued to argue through the Pirates board, and eventually, it was assumed that they had took it out to Real Life and came to an unknown conclusion. It was later revealed that C-4 was FlameOut, and Blue 6 was just a friend whom she had met around the place where she lives. Blue 6 grew curious, and joined in. C-4, having felt some sort of withdrawal, decided to help Blue 6 at the start, by getting Rhod to send points to Blue 6. She also taught Blue 6 about how Domination works, and after that, left him to do as he wishes. The Effect of the fiasco At one point, Kali commented that it was thanks to Blue 6 that the Ninjas was able to join together again, and fight like a team.